You are not alone
by Laet-lyre
Summary: Ender has always been alone. ¿Is there any chance for him to change this and being happy? This is a romance I would have liked to happen, but it couldn't be, so I've written it. Ender&Alai.


First of all, _Ender's game_ belongs to Orson Scott. Secondly, I'm from Spain so I do apologize if I have commited any mistake. I hope you will tell me if you find something wrong. And, of course, I hope you'll enjoy my fic ;)

* * *

><p>Ender leaned his head against the pillow. He was full of everything, he didn't even know how much time would him and his squadron stand that regimen of day-to-day combats. It was a nonsense, but he couldn't do anything to stop it.<p>

He remembered Valentine. He hadn't thought about her for a long time. Ender wanted her to be there to comfort him as she did when Peter threatened him. But now he had no one by his side telling him that everything would be fine. He was alone.

Someone knocked at the door. Ender frowned. Everyone was supposed to be sleeping.

"Come in "he quietly said.

The door was opened and a thin figure sneaked into the room.

"Have I woken you up?"

"Alai, is that you?"they weren't in the same squadrons, so they couldn't meet too much."What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want to disturb you, but I saw you before and I thought you were a little… depressed."

Ender puffed.

"I don't know how long we'll stand this way. It's rudiculous."

"I think they want to prove how good you are. You are the only hope we have of defeating the buggers and… "Ender snorted and looked at him under the slight luminiscence his console emitted. Alai sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder."I'm sorry. I know this is being very hard for you."

Ender sighed. He allowed himself a moment of weakness and rested his head on his friend's shoulder. Alai embraced him. He had been with him almost since the begining, without minding what Bernard could think. No, Alai wasn't like the other people. Besides his combat aptitudes, he was a nice person, and his smile could pacify the tensest atmosphere.

"Are you better?"Alai asked in a sweet voice.

"A little... I'm tired of all of this "he admitted.

"I know you can go through everything you'll have to face here, Ender, you are the best. Moreover, you are not alone."

"I'm not alone?"

"You've got friends, people who respects and likes you."

"For example?"he asked. His stomach turned. He desired Alai to say something like that.

"You have Dink, and Petra... "he hesitated for a second before saying in a lighter voice", you have me..."

They looked at each other. They could barely see each other, but they didn't need that to know what the other was thinking. That was what Ender wanted to hear. And Alai knew it. They approached 'til their lips joined. It was a soft, full of sweetness kiss.

"I'm always gonna be your friend, Ender "he murmured. They separated and Alai stood up."I've got to leave before they find out I'm gone. If you need me, you know where I am."

"Alai... thank you..."

* * *

><p>An insistent whistle woke Ender up. The boy stretched out his hand and touched the screen of his console, hushing that noise.<p>

He had again dreamed with Alai. It have passed like a year since the last time he had seen him, after annihilating the buggers. He missed all of his friends, but he mostly thinked about Alai. Nostalgia has been ready to throw him down. In order to avoid it, he had been working from dawn to dusk, but after cleaning the remains of League War, there wasn't too much to do at Eros. Anyway, even if he was busy his subconscious brought of return those recollections, everytime with more frequency.

He got dressed and went out of his bedroom. He woke up early to avoid the settlers. They were in Eros waiting for the day they would be send to any of the planets that belonged to the buggers. He couldn't stand the way they adored him as if he was a hero. But he had just killed millions of lives!

After having breakfast, he had maintenance duties at the surface of an aircraft. When he was finishing, they reported to him there was someone waiting for him.

He didn't hurry up. He didn't imagine who could have come to Eros for him.

"Salaam "a known voice greeted him. It made his heart go faster.

Ender opened up his eyes.

"Alai?"

His confusion made the lad laugh.

"Yes, my little friend."

"What... what are you doing here? You should be at you home, with your family, having a normal..."

"A normal life?"he concluded, denying with the head."I don't know how to do it, life in the Earth is not for me. And... you are not allowed to come back.

"So... are you going to live here?"

"In fact, I've come to join the settlers, and I hope I can convince you to come with us."

"Going with the settlers? Living in a world I destroyed?"

"Ender... "Alai looked at him, worried", I know how much it affected you, but no one can repair what we did. Please, I beg you... Please, come with me."

"But..."

"You're my friend, Ender. i don't wanna leave you too."

Ender lowered his head. Was that what he wanted?

* * *

><p>Two young men were walking, taken of the hand, over the high plants covered explanade. They hadn't been living for a long time at that strange planet. It had taken two years for them to arrive, but it have passed fifty at the Earth. They had no one there. Well, maybe some of their friends were still alive, but they wouldn't see them again. Their lives were there now.<p>

But they didn't repent of that.

"Ender "one of them called", for a while... I thought you wouldn't come."

The lad, who was now taller than him, stared at him with a little smile.

"I wasn't sure about this... but now I know I did the right thing, Alai."

He remembered that his sister, Valentine, had come to tell him to go with her and the settlers too, but she didn't had to say anything to convince him. Alai was the best reason that could be given to Ender, he would go 'til the end of the Universe for him; even better reason than the fact that, if he didn't leave, Peter would find the way to involve him into his plans.

He attracted Alai towards him an kissed him with sweetness, but also with intensity. The boy corresponded the kiss readily.

"Thanks for staying with me "Ender murmured, stil touching his lips.

"You know I'll never leave you, Ender "he outlined his beautiful smile."I love you."

Their strong friendship had grown and turned into that love. Ender, which for most of his life hadn't known what the affection meant, was feeling now the happiness of loving and to feel dear. It had by his side his adored sister and his beloved Alai. His life finally was taking a promising course. Because he was not alone.

The end


End file.
